


Secrets

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: This story is supposed to fit in Episode 11, just after the Short Program and before the end of the episode.





	Secrets

He could see him in his mind’s eye. Graceful. Elegant. _Seductive._

His hand moved slowly over his erection, fingers lightly caressing the skin, curling around his thickness, drawing out the sensations. He wanted to make it last.

He returned to his imagination, watching the figure glide over the ice, the slicked back hair moving slightly with each movement, each jump, each spin. He felt a tug in his groin as the figure in his imagination turned to look at him, dark eyes beckoning. The come-hither tilt of those full, pouty lips…

He shuddered. His ejaculation spattering over his abdomen.

With a groan he reached for the tissues beside his bed. He never could make it last past that point. Something about the man in his imagination caused him to quickly lose control over the lust that fueled these fantasies. He chewed on his bottom lip as he cleaned himself up, the guilt quickly overtaking the momentary burst of pleasure.

He had a boyfriend, he was happier than he’d ever been. His sweet little kitten made him feel at ease; complete even. _But apparently not complete enough._ He dragged a hand down his face, looking to wipe away the dark thoughts that threatened to come to the surface. He loved Yuri with everything that he had, but… there was something about Yuuri Katsuki that whispered to his soul and breathed life into a fire that he didn’t know existed.

To be fair, he’d been watching them both. Yuri had always stood out and caught his attention. Yuuri on the other hand hadn’t really caught anyone’s attention until Viktor had agreed to be his coach. All of a sudden Yuuri Katsuki had become someone to look at, pulling your gaze until he filled your vision and there wasn’t room for anyone else.

He closed his eyes as the post-afterglow heaviness settled over him. The occasional throb served to remind him how _physical_ this attraction was. This was something that he couldn’t share with anyone else.

 

This was his secret.

 

Otabek hung back in the change room, watching the others drift out until there was only him and Yuuri left. Yuuri appeared to be lost in thought, no doubt replaying his short program in his mind. His kitten had won, and he’d placed second. He was going to go out with Yuri to celebrate that evening; nothing too fancy as they both had to be back tomorrow for their free skate.They both looked like they’d be in contention for a medal. He didn’t think he’d be able to beat the Russian, but he would do his best. Yuuri on the other hand looked like he’d bomb out, just as he had done last season. Otabek clicked his tongue to himself. All that effort gone to waste, all of Viktor’s effort gone to waste, because the Japanese man couldn’t defeat his inner demons.

Leaning his forearms against his locker, he bit his lip. He wasn’t being fair on Yuuri. The man really had done far better than what they’d all expected. He’d surprised them all with his skating this season, and especially surprised everyone with the news of his engagement to Viktor… _Does that mean that they’ve been sleeping together?_ The thought flashed into his mind, accompanied by an image of Yuuri, face down on a bed, his arse in the air, cheeks flushed with…The stab of heat flooding his groin caused him to clench his teeth, his hands tightening into fists.

The sound of Yuuri standing up and moving startled him, bringing to his attention that he was now sporting a throbbing erection. He watched Yuuri from the corner of his eye. The skater was still wearing his costume from the short program. The tight outfit hugged his figure, outlining the muscles of his legs, the little half skirt barely covering his arse, only serving to draw attention to it’s shape. As Yuuri slowly walked to the showers, the material fluttered, the red underside drawing his attention deeper. The gentle sway of those hips were like a siren’s song…

Something inside Otabek snapped. He pushed himself off his locker and began to follow Yuuri, his pace quickening as he got closer, coming up behind the skater as they both entered the shower area. He reached out, his hand landing squarely between Yuuri’s shoulder blades, and pushed… _hard._

Yuuri let out a yelp of surprise, crashing into one of the shower stalls. Otabek was already following him in, his stocky body pinning Yuuri’s against the wall. The Japanese skater might have been a few inches taller than him, but Otabek was sure that he was the stronger of the two. He could feel the hard planes of Yuuri’s body pressed against his, especially that arse, firm yet yielding, flush against his erection. It seemed that despite the small height difference, their hips lined up _perfectly._

Otabek groaned as he pushed his hips harder against Yuuri’s, like he was trying to bury his straining cock deep into that arse despite the clothes that prevented it. His heart was pounding in his chest and million thoughts raced through his head, culminating in just one; his desire to fuck Yuuri Katsuki.

“W-wait! Otabek!” Yuuri stammered out the words. “W-what are you doing?” The skaters voice trembled and Yuuri struggled against him. Something uncontrollable was welling up inside of him; he felt as if he would explode in a shower of sparks.

His hands slid down, cupping the firm globes of flesh that were pressed against him, letting out a quiet groan as he ground his hips harder against them. Yuuri’s struggles just served to excite him further, each movement sliding against his cock which felt like it was going to burst. His fingers tightened against the smooth material, bunching it up in his fists. He tugged, hard; the material coming apart in his hands… it appeared that Yuuri wasn’t wearing any underwear. Otabek grabbed Yuuri’s wrists, roughly pinning them behind his back with one hand, his free hand freeing his straining cock from the confines of his pants. Barely a moment later, he was coming hard, white splatters marring the smooth skin of Yuuri’s bottom and staining the tatters of his costume. Otabek sucked air into his lungs, his shoulders heaving as he stared down at the mess.

 

Yuuri had been fighting against the wave of fear and anxiety that was rising against him. He’d come in _fourth_. Despair was welling inside him, forming a lump in his throat that he swallowed hard against.

_Fourth._

He could feel his promise to Viktor moving further out of his reach, the promise of winning, the promise of… he fingered the gold band on his finger. Just what exactly had he promised? His chest ached at the thought that he’d let Viktor down, his feelings dragging him down further into depression. He swallowed hard against the tears that were threatening to form.

He stood up slowly. If he was going to cry, then he’d cry in the shower where nobody could see or hear him. He would let the hot water wash away the pain that he was feeling, and tomorrow he would just have to do better. He could still win… couldn’t he? Time seemed to slow down as he walked into the shower room, the feelings of worthlessness grabbing at him, sucking him down further into his pit of self-pity.

The shove in the back took Yuuri completely by surprise as he crashed heavily into one of the shower stalls. Before he could recover, someone, had pressed their body against his, pushing him harder into the wall. His back had arched slightly, and he could feel something pressed against the crease of his bottom. Turning his head, cheek pressed against the cold tiles, he strained to see who his assailant was.

_Otabek?_

The man had let out a groan as he’d pushed himself against Yuuri, grinding his thickness against his arse.  “W-wait! Otabek!” Yuuri stammered the words out. Was it fear that was knotting itself in the pit of his stomach, or was it something else? “W-what are you doing?” Yuuri tried to push himself away from the wall, to turn around, to get away, but each movement seemed to just arch his back more, and press himself against Otabek’s crotch. He felt Otabek’s hands slide over the curves of his hips, his breath hitched, catching in his throat… _Why am I…?_ He didn’t have time to finish the thought as strong hands roughly grabbed his own, pulling them behind his back and pinning them there.

The sound of fabric tearing made Yuuri freeze. He had no idea what had come over the Kazakhstan skater. Otabek was usually silent and stoic, setting himself apart from the rest of the skaters. They’d hadn’t even exchanged more than just the usual platitudes and greetings; he had no idea that the man could be so… Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut against the hot tears that threatened as he felt the warm splatters against his skin. _Only Viktor had…_

The hot wave of shame rose within him, flushing his cheeks red. They burned, the skin prickling as he realised that he’d gotten hard. Fighting against his obvious desire, he let out a soft needy moan as his body pushed back against the hips resting against his own.

 

Otabek felt torn. He’d done something very wrong. He had no idea how he was going to explain his actions. His cock had already softened and rested atop of Yuuri’s cheeks.

He heard Yuuri moan, the sound curled around his being, causing heat to pool once more. His body tensed as he felt the pressure against his hips; not someone struggling to get away, but someone gently begging for more. It was like a jolt of electricity to his groin, and he felt his cock harden once more, the length sliding in between Yuuri’s soft cheeks, gathering the already cooling puddles of white, slippery against their skin. The head of his cock was darkening as it filled with blood, precum beginning to leak from it, adding to the slickness. He pushed Yuuri’s cheeks together around his cock and bit his lip against the sensation of warmth and wetness against his length.

A few thrusts, and everything felt like it was a wet sticky mess. Using his thumb, Otabek pulled apart Yuuri’s flesh, exposing the pink bud nestled in between. It twitched under his heated gaze, beckoning him. He brushed his thumb gently over the puckered flesh, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. Did Yuuri just arch his back a little more? Otabek brought his thumb to his mouth, using his saliva to thoroughly wet the digit before returning it to the visibly throbbing bud.

He slowly rubbed his thumb over the tight skin, relishing the pulse he felt underneath, it just made his cock harder. He pushed his thumb against the ring of flesh, a small groan of surprise escaping his lips as his thumb slid in with little resistance. Surely it shouldn’t have been that easy? As he worked his thumb slowly in and out of Yuuri’s hole, a thought struck him. Perhaps his thumb went in easily was because Yuuri had already been loosened… _by Viktor_ …He mentally snorted. Of course Yuuri and Viktor were fucking; the thought just added more fuel to the fire that burned in the pit of his stomach and sent tendrils of heat through his body.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the soft sounds of mewling and the writhing that was happening beneath his thumb. His eyes flickered to Yuuri’s face, the man’s face was flushed, and his lips parted and wet. The sight sent a shudder through his taut body. _Fuck._ Damn Viktor for keeping this to himself. Damn Viktor for awakening this side of Yuuri. Otabek slid his thumb from Yuuri, the ring of flesh gaping slightly, and with a sharp intake of breath, pressed the head of his cock against it.

He could hear the blood rushing in his ears, almost drowning out Yuuri’s low moan. “O-otabek, p-please no…”

 

Yuuri felt an answering push against his hips as Otabek’s cock hardened once more, slippery with the fluids that leaked from it, it slid between his flesh. The heat emanating from the skater’s length felt that it would burn through his skin. _Did Viktor feel this hot last night?_ The thought sent shame flooding through him, that only served to make him harder. As Otabek slid his length along his crease, Yuuri could feel it brushing against his aching bud, still tender from his lovemaking with Viktor the night before. He gasped and sucked his lips between his teeth to stop his moans from spilling out as he felt Otabek pry apart his cheeks and brush a thumb over the tingling nub.

Yuuri almost cried in relief when Otabek removed his thumb. Maybe the man was having second thoughts, maybe he’d changed his mind… after all Otabek wasn’t actually gay, was he? The digit returned, Otabek working it gently inside him. A high-pitched moan escaped from Yuuri’s lips, as Otabek’s slide against the sensitive ring of flesh. It had slid in with little resistance, far less than what was required the previous night. The sensations he was feeling, blended with the shame and remorse rising within him, were slowly sending his mind fuzzy and blank. He whimpered as Otabek removed his thumb, a feeling of loss threatening to overtake him.

He heard Otabek’s sharp intake of breath, felt the heavy, blunt pressure as the man pressed the head of his cock against Yuuri’s aching hole. He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t fair. Why did it have to feel so good when it was so very wrong. “O-otabek, p-please no…” Yuuri’s moans were low and soft. Was he really protesting? Shouldn’t he be struggling more?

Yuuri pushed back against the man that was pinning him down, a last-ditch attempt to break free… he only succeeded in driving Otabecks cock deep inside him, a wail escaping him as hips ground down against his and the sensitive bundle of nerves buried within were scraped against. Yuuri felt something throbbing deep inside him. Otabek felt… thicker, hotter. He felt the man swell within him and with a shuddering cry, Yuuri felt his release stain the front of his costume, _Viktor’s costume._ He would never be able to wear it again.

 

Otabek didn’t know what to do, Yuuri had clearly said no… if he continued, what would it be? Wasn’t it already… that? He felt Yuuri tense beneath him; he reached to tighten his grip on the man’s wrists, did he really want to stop him from getting away? His breath exploded out from his lungs, his groan low and guttural as he felt his cock slide deep into Yuuri’s welcoming hole. It was tight, it was hot, _it wasn’t supposed to have happened like this._ Otabek hadn’t pushed himself into Yuuri’s tight embrace, which then meant that Yuuri had _pushed back._

The revelation caused him to lose his grip on his already tenuous self control. The tension that was deep in the pit of his belly caused the muscles to spasm. With a grunt, he pushed himself deeper, emptying himself inside. He could feel Yuuri tightening around his cock, feel the man shudder and pulse around him… had Yuuri just come?

 

The room was silent except for the occasional drop of water, and the sound of two men breathing heavily.

Otabek slumped forward over Yuuri’s back. He could feel his cock softening, sliding out from Yuuri’s embrace. His nose brushed against the underside of Yuuri’s ear, could feel the man tremble slightly in his arms. He could feel the both of them struggle to remain standing, so he didn’t even try; catching Yuuri in his arms as they both slumped to the floor. He looked down at the Japanese skater, who’s face was flushed, his eyes wet with tears, and brushed away a strand of hair that was stuck down.

Their breathing eventually slowed. Otabek closed his eyes to gather his thoughts, he opened his mouth to say something, anything… but the words died on his lips before they could form. _I’m sorry Yuuri._

A hand brushed against his cheek. Startled, his eyes opened to see Yuuri staring up at him, his fingers lightly trailing against his jaw. Otabek gathered his courage once more, “Yuuri…” his voice was low, gravelly. “I’m… sorry. It wasn’t supposed to be like this… Please. Don’t…” what was he going to ask? Yuuri shook his head slowly, his voice a whisper, “Don’t tell Viktor…”

This would be a secret.

 

Their secret.

 

Later that evening, Yuuri sat down in front of Viktor. The guilt of what had happened was forming a knot in his stomach.

 

“Viktor, after the finals… let’s end this.”


End file.
